


Sick as a Frog

by kingollie



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: :'), Multi, No Idea, Sick Character, im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingollie/pseuds/kingollie
Summary: In which Froghorn is sick, Hitch is a good boyfriend and Ruby is just there for the ride.





	Sick as a Frog

Froghorn was not Ruby’s first choice for company nor was he her first choice to work with. He wasn't her first choice for anything really, though he was definitely no longer her last. Their relationship was now more: “allies based on mutual hatred” or “friendship disguised by insults and snide remarks” rather than the bitter resentment it had once been. 

Though, Ruby's mind was not currently focused on such thoughts, she was instead intently analysing a small sheet of paper found at the scene of a particularly gory murder. The paper contained a collection of seemingly pointless shapes scrawled in black ink. Froghorn was sat beside her, apparently “helping” despite the fact he hadn't spoken a full sentence since they had started. It was odd in all honesty - usually Froghorn wouldn't shut up, he loved to rattle on about all his theories and conclusions about the codes, and about how said theories were much more superior to Ruby's own. She actually enjoyed trying to beat him to the correct one. But no such challenges or jabs were made. Froghorn was silent. 

She glanced over at him, he was staring forward. Almost unfocused. His pale eyes were cloudy and didn't seem to be registering very much. She coughed roughly, an attempt to gage his reaction. The man flinched like he had just been slapped.

“..Please. Hush -ah - up. I have a headache.” His voice was scratchy and sounded rather strained. Ruby tilted her head, eyeing the man as he leant forwards, watching him stare blankly down at the sheet of paper. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. 

“Why did you come in if you were sick?” Ruby inquired suddenly, blinking - feigning innocence. He shot her a look.

“‘M not sick.”

“But you are though.” She held his gaze easily, waiting for him to turn away before continuing. “I mean. You look ill, sound ill, you're sweating even though it's freezing! You can't even talk properly.”

“Can.” He looked at her, his voice almost feeble. 

“Cannot.” The man flicked his eyes to his shoes, scuffing them on the floor. He squinted.

“‘M fine Redfort - I just-“ He cut himself off, paling considerably, he looked helpless and completely out of his depth. It would have normally been amusing but his expression wasn't funny.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby stood, awkwardly half-reaching in his direction. “Are you going to be sick.. or die? Or something?” She squinted at his face, worried.

“Faint. I think.” A pained expression was visible on his greying face. He clearly didn't really care about what she thought now that the effects of illness were kicking in. He slumped forward a little, burying his face into his hands. He groaned.

“Hang on, I'll get someone. Is Blacker about?” She edged towards the door. Froghorn shook his head. 

“He's at a scene.”

“Hitch should be about. Right?”

“Dunno.” He winced, looking through his fingers at her. “...Please. Just check.” Ruby slipped out of the room, jogging down towards the lobby area, with the desk surrounded by phone. The man behind it smiled at her as she approached - he was no Buzz, that was for sure.

“Hello Ruby, what can I do for you?”

“Do you know where Hitch is?” She darted over to the desk and he frowned, thinking for a moment.

“I think he's down in the labs. SJ or Doctor Harper will probably know where he's got to.” The man shrugged, opening his mouth to speak again.

“-Okay. Bye. Thanks.” Ruby turned on her heel and jogged off towards the green corridor, leading to the laboratory area of Spectrum. She ducked between a couple of people dressed in lab coats, weaving down the corridor, only slowing when she came to the room she was searching for. Through the green-tinted glass in the door she spotted Hitch and SJ, hunched over a desk, staring down at whatever was on it. Ruby shunted into the room.

“Kid? Why are you down here? Aren't you meant to be in Coding?”

“Well,” she puffed, a little out of breath from jogging, “I was. But your bozo of a boyfriend decided it would be a grand idea to come in sick and now he's dying on his desk.”

“Miles?” She nodded. “Is he okay?”

“Depends on your definition of okay.” Ruby shrugged. Hitch looked awkwardly in SJ’s direction. She tipped her head, signalling for him to leave.

“Thank you.” He smiled weakly, he and Ruby slipped from the room, beginning down the corridor. He glanced to her. “How bad is he?”

“Uh. Really pale, dizzy, he can't talk properly.” Hitch winced.

“Dumb schmuck.”

“I know.” She shrugged, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Hitch took a left, briskly stalking through a pale blue corridor, Ruby followed close behind. It took them only few seconds to reach the indigo corridor that housed coding. He walked to Froghorn’s office, stalking to the man crumpled upon his desk. He crouched down beside him.

“Miles?” He reached over to thread his fingers into the other man's hair, pushing it back from his face. The man opened his eyes, they were a slight bloodshot, he made a soft whining noise. “Oh darling, shh.” Hitch wound his arms about the man. “Come on, up you get.” Ruby rolled her eyes at the two of them, Hitch was such a sap when he wanted to be. If Clancy was here to see this he'd probably be wincing at the excessive affection. It wasn't like this was anyone's fault but Froghorn’s, he didn't have to come in sick. She stared at the young man's face; trying to catch his eye. Ready to glare, make some dumb expression. He did. She stuck her tongue out. 

Hitch gently eased Miles from his seat, wrapping the man's arm about his shoulders, mumbling quietly to the other. Ruby held the door open for them, mock-bowing as they walked out. Hitch tutted at her, she grinned, tugging the door shut behind her. After walking for a few moments, Froghorn seemed to buckle, paler still. 

“Think. M gonna faint.” His voice was wavering. Hitch looked nervous.

“I'll carry you. I'll drive you back to my apartment. No way I'm leaving you alone in this state.” He shifted and scooped Froghorn up - bridal style, cradling the slim man to his chest. Froghorn curled inwards, burying himself closer into the man. Ruby scoffed affectionately. “Ruby can you tell the receptionist to leave a message for Blacker. To tell him that we've gone home. He'll probably want to know that we're not here when he gets back.”

Ruby produced a packet of bubblegum as he spoke, popping some into her mouth and giving Hitch a thumbs up as she turned towards the desk. Chewing, blowing a little bubble as she approached. The man looked up from something he was writing and smiled.

“What can I do for you Miss Redfort?” He raised a brow.

“Hitch wants to leave a message for Blacker.”

“Mmhm.” He began to scribble something down.

“Basically: Froghorn is sick. We're going.back to Hitch’s apartment and yeah. He can come if he wants.” She shrugged.

“Ok-dokey. Cool. I'll pass that on.” He looked up.

“Thanks.” She gave him a little nod, turning about and trotted down to the exit. Hitch had already left, so it seemed. Ruby waltzed out from the door, the entrance to Spectrum today was out from an abandoned train station, meaning she wouldn't be spotted. After a moment or so she noted Hitch’s car and crossed over to it, opening the back door and hopping in. She settled back into the seat, closing her eyes. Relaxing as Hitch pulled out of the little parking space. 

“How you feelin Frogboy?” Ruby stopped twiddling her fingers, looking up. There was a feeble grunt from the passenger seat in front of her, he wasn't even talking now. “That bad, huh?” She snorted. Froghorn made a little grumbling sound. His head was resting on the window, Ruby looked out too, watching the scenery pass by, it was miserable and grey. Her breath fogged up the window, so she drew a little smily-face onto the glass. It made her lips quirk up a bit, at least. 

Despite the grisly weather and the amount of traffic Hitch managed to get them home just as quickly as he usually did. One hell of a butler, Ruby grinned to herself. She opened the door and got out, leaning on the car to watch as Hitch hoisted Froghorn out and shifted him into his arms again. 

“Can you get my bag, kid?” He flicked his eyes away from the man trying to hide himself in his chest, to look at her. Ruby nodded, removing it and slinging the item over her shoulder, without much thought she spat the bubblegum out onto the ground, Hitch fixed her with one of his looks, cringing, she raised her hands. 

“Sorry.” 

“You can just drop that,” he nodded at the bag, “in the kitchen. I'm going to drop this,” Froghorn was moved in his hold, “in my apartment. Okay?”

“Yeah sure.” She started towards the front door. 

“Could you call Blacker? Just in case.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a quick smile before dipping into the kitchen. After depositing Hitch’s bag on the side Ruby poured herself a, very much deserved, glass of banana milk. Then she hopped up onto the counter, swinging her legs. Bug came trotting up to her, dopily wagging his tail, tongue lolling out. 

“Hi Bug. Got no food, sorry bud.” She finished her drink, set down the glass and dropped back onto the floor. “Gotta call Hitch’s not-sick boyfriend to tell him about the sick one. Because he's gotta go be sappy over sick-boyfriend since he's an idiot.” She crossed to the house phone as she spoke, dialling Blacker’s number from memory. He picked up after two rings.

“Hello?”

“Twinford hospital. We have your stupid boyfriend here.” Blacker snickered at the comment, Ruby did too - dropping the act. “Hey dude, it's Ruby.”

“Hia Ruby.” She could almost hear him smiling. “I assume you call bearing news about the sick Miles situation. I'm on my way over now, how is it?”

“By ‘it’ do you me Froghorn or the ‘situation’?”

“Situation, I suppose.”

“Well. Frog is kinda, really sick. Probably very close to fainting. Hitch is being way too sympathetic and I'm just here.” Blacker laughed, clearly amused by the idea.

“He loves Miles, can you blame him? I'm going to warn you in advance and tell you: I'm going to be just as bad.”

“Okay. Two things: one, yes I can blame him and two, dear Lord have mercy.” 

“I'll see you Ruby.”

“Yeppers, see ya.” She hung up, snorting quietly. Bug, sat beside her, thumped his tail. Ruby ducked back into the kitchen for something to eat. 

 

She knew for a fact that she'd get no peace or quiet after this. So she enjoyed it while she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Take it. I had this unfinished for days so I finished this little thing for your reading "pleasure." I hope it was bearable.


End file.
